


樂園

by FINO



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINO/pseuds/FINO
Summary: 平靜安寧的一天
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	樂園

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是很久之前寫的，有些不成熟的地方還請見諒

樂園  
她漫步著，信步在午後的林道上，樹梢的鳥兒歡快鳴唱夏季的歌謠，陽光被葉片剪碎成無數的絨羽，暖暖的撲在她的臉龐，她微笑。

她漫步著，腳下的土壤吸飽露水散發潮溼的氣味，小徑旁低矮的灌木叢親切地伸出枝枒，輕撫她的臂膀，搔得她有些發癢，她抬起空著的另一隻手，溫柔的婉謝它們的好意。

她漫步著，在未知的林間，以絲巾矇住了雙眼，但她從不擔心自己的腳下，因為緊握的自己手心的那人，會為她排除一切障礙。

她不清楚走了多遠，也不明暸走了多久，但雙腳從不覺得疲累，在那人穩當的引領下，一股強大而溫柔的平靜擁抱著她，彷彿世間只剩下了彼此，感官因阻斷的視覺而放大，遠方的獸鳴低低地振動她的耳膜、林木芬芳的香氣迎入了鼻腔舒緩她的神經、那人手心的溫度深入她的體內直至四肢百骸，她通體舒暢，幾乎以為要與世界融為一體。

她們漫步著，在僅有彼此的世界中。

而當她們終究在某處駐足，她像是從淺眠中甦醒似的全身一震，美夢忽地振翅而去，她自天空墜下，重新在凡世落足。她為此感到些許失落，不自覺地握緊那人的手，想循著那溫暖，再次體驗那神妙的感受。

流水的聲音吸引了她的注意，下意識的張望四周，但是雙眼仍被矇住，什麼也沒有看到，那人鬆開了手，扶上了她的腰際，將她領到了一旁，她曲起雙腿，安置在一處平坦的大石上，才剛坐穩，就被摟住了腰，那人的手心摩挲她的背脊，她順勢搭上了那人的肩，聽著彼此衣著布料摩擦的細響，帶著果香的氣息，吹在她的頸間搔弄

「能將絲巾拿下了？」她笑問。

「還沒呢，再一會。」忍著笑聲的回應，那人起身離開了她的懷抱，掌心自她的腰間滑下，令她吃吃地笑出聲來。

「妳是為了這個才費這麼大的功夫帶我來這？」要做這事在房間應該更為舒適吧？

「噓……妳馬上就知道了。」她感覺唇上被柔軟的物體輕巧的一點，隨即又離開。

那人的體溫一直都比自己還高一些，隔著布料都能感覺她的溫度熨燙著自己的肌膚，在她的手中變得服服貼貼，像是為自己的身軀量身打造般的契合。掌心自腰線滑下，輕撫過大腿，她發覺自己的小腿被捧起，腳踝放在了某個柔軟的東西上，那人的手搭在她的鞋跟，手指扣在鞋口邊一拉，鞋就著腳跟的曲線滑脫下來，另一隻腳也以同樣尊榮的待遇自束縛中解放。

裸足被捧在那人的手心中慢慢地被放下，突然，腳尖無預警地碰到冰涼的水面，她像是觸電似的一震，發出嗚噎，那人似乎對她的反應滿意的笑了起來，她還沒來得及抱怨，雙腳就被浸到了水中。

沁涼的舒適感撫平了她所有不滿。

一陣嘩啦聲後緊接著啪啦啪啦的聲響靠近，那人自水裡離開到了岸上，衣服吸飽了水份，水珠啪答地滴在石頭上，她循聲判斷那人正在移動到她身後。

她感覺到那人靈巧的手指探向絡在後腦勺的結，絲巾就自她的眼皮前落下，徐徐地睜開雙目，一道白光溜進她未緊閉的眸子，好似舞臺揭開了簾幕，將最精湛的演出雙手奉上。

那是一片蒼翠的綠。

青色的山峰層巒疊嶂，自底伸出雙臂環抱著一掬綠水，在彼端連成一線，與蔚藍的晴天相呼應，大朵雲團貼附在那盡頭，就像漂在水面上的泡沫，宜然自得，湖面倒映著山巒，清晰得彷彿那裡才是真正的天地。風，自雲間吹撫，水面皺出陣陣漣漪，斂豔波光拍打沙岸，樹林搖擺摩挲出沙沙聲響。

比起峽灣的宏大，谷中的湖景相比之下帶著幾分愜意，水淹過她的足踝，冰涼的快意驅除了盛夏的悶熱，端坐的大石上頭正好有片濃密的樹蔭擋去多餘的陽光，她滿足的嘆出聲，手支在身後，雪白的腳在水中划動，好似兩條雪白的銀魚在悠游嬉戲，享受著難得的閒適。

「妳是怎麼找到這個地方的？」她將白皙的頸子後仰，上下顛倒地看著那蹲坐在身後的安娜。

「我有我的方法。」安娜促狹地笑著回應，接著起身走向石塊的邊緣。

她看著安娜站在身前望著湖面的背影，經過一段短暫的沉默後，安娜突然抓著衣擺，把黃綠色長裙從頭上脫去，扔在一旁，露出白色襯衣和臂膀，安娜肩上的點點雀斑吸引了她的目光，不知為何，她有種想湊上去用手指撫摸它們的衝動，但她選擇了不動聲色的搓了搓手指。

安娜將襯褲脫下和長靴一同踢到一旁，轉身朝她勾起一抹微笑，「吶，妳覺得這水有多深？」沒等她回應，一抹紅色的身影縱身一躍，跳入了湖水中。

安娜略帶著急躁的動作，濺起了大量的水花，將她也弄得一身溼，她捏起溼溼的裙擺，本想對安娜抱怨幾句，但當她重新看向水面，卻找不著安娜的身影，只留圈圈的水波。

「安娜！」等了一會，安娜依然不見蹤影，她擔心起安娜的安危，焦急的望著水面的波紋，她站起身來，脫下外衣，想著也要下水去時，水面突然冒出大大小小的氣泡，安娜順著氣泡像是海豚一般，上半身躍出水面，吐出一口水。

「噗哈！哈哈哈哈哈！艾莎，這水好涼喔！妳也快下來啊！」她看著擔心了半天的安娜像沒事一樣的仰在水面哈哈大笑，放下心的同時又覺得有些惱怒，於是她蹲坐下來，以沉默回應安娜的邀請。

見她不應，安娜擺動手臂朝她游來，近到淺灘時才自水中起身，站在她的面前。

還在滴水的紅髮全沾黏在臉上和脖子上，看上去十分狼狽，但質薄的襯衣碰了水，像一層霧貼在身上，曲線表露無遺，卻又只能隱約地透出肌膚色澤，而無法目睹全貌，衣服的下擺遮不住大腿，白裡透紅的膚色在水光的襯托下更顯得柔和，令她想起擺在書房的瓷瓶溫潤滑順的觸感。她不想讓安娜知道自己已被打量了無數回，硬是擺出平日處事的態度，讓視線對著安娜的雙眼──用盡全力的。

安娜似乎並不在意自己的模樣，只是撥開沾附到眼前的頭髮，隨意的往頭上抹，露出飽滿的額頭。微彎下身，將左手別在身後，右手滑過胸前平伸而出──。

「艾莎。」

安娜嘴角的弧度輕易地勾住了她的心。

手指滑進安娜遞上的掌心，被安娜小心收攏，柔軟的唇瓣落在了無名指的根部，而後是舌尖刷過的微溼感，是皓齒輕咬肌膚的酥麻，令她羞澀難忍地將下唇吸到齒間咬著。

「安娜……」她希望安娜可以別再這樣逗弄她了，但她只能輕呼她的名。

安娜聽見她的叫喚，抬起了眼，正對上她的目光，安娜的雙目溼潤，瞳孔似乎比往常更為深邃，原本帶著稚氣的笑容被某種神情所取代，她無法明說內心的感受，但她在這個對視中明暸了一件事──在眼前的安娜也是以全副心力在注視著她。

「來吧。」安娜用另一隻手扶著她的腰，她則是將手支著使力，身子往下一滑，雙腳便踏入柔軟的湖泥中，腳邊捲起一陣泥霧，又立即落定，水底恢復原有的清澈。

她們凝視著彼此的眼眸，時間彷彿靜止在這一刻，距離在迷茫中縮短。

她率先動了起來。

快速抬起小腿，撈上一波水線，直接潑在安娜的臉上，被突襲的安娜往後一個踉蹌，跌進了水裡。

「這是剛剛的回禮。」計謀得逞，她瞇起眼，滿意的欣賞成果，安娜坐在水裡，低著頭，臉上沾到了泥巴，比方才的樣子更加的狼狽。

安娜一直都沒有反應，她心想是不是做得過頭了？擔心的斂起笑容，彎下腰想看看安娜的表情，臉湊上去，一潑水就噴到了臉上。

「唔！」水濺到眼裡，視線一時變得混濁不清，她慌忙的抹臉，眨眨眼睛，視力恢復後，扭頭過去，只見安娜雙手合攏在水中，作出擠壓的動作，狡猾地笑著。

「嘻嘻，這是剛剛的回禮喔，艾莎。」

「妳！」她怒不可扼的掬起水再往安娜身上灑，對方也不干示弱，用雙手推水，揚起大片大片的水花，她們一路從淺灘比試到了水中，再從水裡打到了岸邊，用手臂揮起大面積的水往彼此身上潑，趁對方忙著抹開臉上的水時潛到水裡，偷拉足踝，又或是游到遠處讓對方追在身後，笑聲迴蕩在山谷間，開懷的、自在的，似乎能就此玩鬧上一整天。

安娜看準水波攻勢減弱的時候撲過去，將她抱入懷中，雙雙倒在沙岸上，她扭動身子想掙脫，而安娜也全力抱住她的身子，誰也不讓誰。兩人扯著彼此身上僅有的布料，翻滾了幾圈，最後她佔了上風，推著安娜的肩膀，順利將她壓在身下，但是剛剛嬉鬧得太過，雙臂早已痠軟無力，她只好將頭枕在安娜的胸口上，稍作休息。

安放在她胸口的頭隨著喘息起伏，她聽見她胸腔中膊動的心跳聲，與自己的交融在一起，奏著安詳的樂章，她有種昏昏欲睡的感覺，為了讓自己清醒些，便用手肘支起身子，與她溫柔的目光交會，她的眼底滿是笑意。

抬起手，撥開沾在那人臉上的頭髮與泥沙，指尖撫過額頭與臉頰，動作輕柔得像是用羽毛愛撫她的臉龐，安娜也抬起一隻手，將艾莎垂下的鬢髮別到耳後，捧起她的臉，用姆指一遍遍掃過她的眉。

她在她的眼中看到自己的倒影，她聞得到她吐出的氣息，她摸得到她的體溫，完全濕透而貼身的布料讓她有種裸身的錯覺，雲層飄到湖的上方，遮住了大半陽光，形成了一片遮蔭，氣溫瞬時變得更為涼爽，她卻覺得越來越熱，口中乾渴的像是要著火，她盯著那微啟的唇，寶石般的深紅，溫醇的芳香，好似陳年的佳釀，她迫切的將唇送上，渴求她極需要的滋潤。

她重重的吸吮著安娜的唇，而她也大方回應她的索求，將舌一併送上，她們奪取著彼此的氧氣，在喘不過時短暫的分離又再次相合，安娜的手撫著她的腰再下滑到大腿，令她的身子不自覺的摩蹭起來，一隻手從安娜的領口探入，摸著她的鎖骨。

「安娜……。」在吻的空檔也只能呼出她的名字，她突然覺得身上那已經溼透的襯衣十分礙事，干擾了觸覺的滿足，而對方似乎也有所感，那隻手沿著臀線往上游移，探進她襯衣的下擺，溫熱的掌心與沁涼身體的砥觸讓她微微發顫。

她應該要拒絕的，在這個任何人都可能看見的地方，但是她沒有，在此時，在此處，只有她們兩人，她深知這點。

喘息變得越發濃重起來，她倚著安娜的胸口，在她耳邊喘息著，雙掌握著她的臀部滑動，接著一根手指刷過尾椎根部的凹壑，她嘆出聲來，雙手沒有就此停下，她感覺到手掌順著脊線向上撫到她的背，另一隻手則是往大腿的根部探去，指尖搔刮著那處敏感的皮膚。

安娜的搔弄讓她弓起身子，抬起了臀部，能施展的空間變大了，安娜的指尖更是亳不客氣的探向她的雙腿之間，在外圍輕繞、按壓，卻遲遲不肯碰到那個已然渴求著愛撫的那點，她覺得下身漲疼得厲害，擺動著翹臀，主動摩擦安娜的手指，以求能緩解無處可去的熱流。

安娜躺在她的身下，至頭到尾都目不轉睛的看著她的變化，神情專注得若非在此情此景，或許還會有人以為她正在研讀某本精采絕倫的文學大作，但她不是，她正在用她的雙手引誘著她，人民的女王，犯下濤天大罪而樂此不疲。

她迷戀地看著那雙藍綠色的瞳，被她的陰影遮住而顯得更為翠綠，就如她們交纏的谷中湖泊，清澈而又深不見底。

她再次吻上那唇，這次她得到了超乎她所望的回應，安娜抽出摸在她腿根的手，雙臂箍住她的腰，挺力坐起，她坐上了安娜的大腿，當然，在這一連串的動作中，她們的四片唇沒有一秒是分離的。

她被環在安娜的懷中，她的私處抵在她大腿上，溼滑的液體順流而下，落入水中，她扶著她的肩膀居高臨下的望著她，卻全無分亳威儀，突然安娜挺腰頂上，快感突地而來，她全無防備的叫喊出聲，脖頸後仰，安娜更進一步地含住了她胸前的敏感，雖然隔著衣服，仍是令她陣陣的顫抖。

安娜微曲起膝用大腿輕蹭著她，口中吸吮著果實，用舌腹擠壓，以舌尖橫掃，最後以唇吸出，絲絲的快感流竄在她全身，卻是讓火燒得更為兇猛，她覺得像是有幾千隻螞蟻在血管中爬行，她難耐的抱住安娜的頸子，泣求解脫。

安娜停下了動作，仰頭看著她的「傑作」，她無從得知自己現在的模樣，但她滿意的神情還是令她十足羞恥，她知道自己完全沒有絲亳衿持的坐在妹妹腿上摩蹭，她知道發疼的身體渴求著她的手指，她知道、她知道，她知道她現在只要安娜來滿足她、滿足她、滿足她。

──不、別停下──

「艾莎，妳知道妳現在多美嗎？」安娜托起她的臉龐說著，她在她的指尖上聞到了自己的氣味。

──我想要妳、想要妳、安娜──

「安娜、安娜、安娜……。」她以幾不可聞的聲音輕喚她的少女，她甚至不知道自己是否真的有出聲，然而對方聽見了她。

安娜握住她的腰，將半乾的襯衣往上推，順著曲線，用姆指一節一節地滑過她的胸側微凸在皮膚表面的肋骨，衣服推上她的胸口，露出豐滿的乳房，前端的果實挺立在空氣中，經過方才的對待，還有些紅膧，看上去就像鮮美的莓果，令人垂涎，她的雙臂順從的抬高，讓安娜可以完全脫去她身上唯有的布料，她終將自己的所有都交付給眼前的人。

她的付出也得到了應有的回報。

安娜單手托著她的腰收緊，示意她抬起身子，另一手以指腹壓在她的小腹上，像條靈巧的蛇，順著汗汵汵的曲線爬行，越過金色草地，自指尖乃至整根手指按在入口推摩，汲取更多的液體充份將其潤滑，姆指也緊扣在敏感的核心上，時輕時重地推捏著。

潮水的聲音不絕於耳，她分不清那是來自湖水拍打沙岸的音調還是自己被手指翻弄的聲響，僅能抱住安娜的頸子，手指抓上她的背，隔著衣服，在白皙肌膚留下一道道的紅痕。為觸在門扉的指尖而悸動，為它過門不入而失落，層層疊疊，交纏不息，她幾乎以為這番醉心的凌遲要將她折磨到至死方休。

驀地，快感猶如一道巨浪撞向她，她像觸電似的彈起，身子極度的後曲，安娜的手臂適時托住腰部令她不致撞向地面，但也是那人的手讓她如此的瘋狂。  
兩根手指全無阻礙地進到最深處，她有種被充實的滿足感，手指在深處緩緩的彎起，身體又隨之前傾，她全力攀著安娜的肩，躁動不安的扭動腰，催促體內的手指，安娜順應她的請求，在她的深處有力的抽動起來，手臂將她攬得更貼近自己，安娜的吻落在她的鎖骨上，輕咬、吸吮、舔舐，她跪起身子，以便更能迎合著體內的律動。

吟哦自唇間流洩而出，她無拘無束，自在的釋放愛與欲，她略帶粗暴的抬起安娜埋在自己胸前的臉，咬上她的唇，像是磁鐵般的緊緊吸住她，讓呻吟全落進她的喉嚨，而安娜更是奮力加快手上的動作，然而這個姿勢不方便她的加速，於是她抱著艾莎的腰側身一翻，讓她躺倒在方才脫下的衣服上。

安娜跪在她的雙腿間，伸出舌頭舔了舔唇，開始更為猛烈強勁的律動。她撓抓墊在身下的布料與安娜幾乎只是掛在身上的衣衫，像是抱怨她現在仍穿著衣服般的扯著她的袖子，安娜不耐的抽出手指，起身將僅存的衣服胡亂脫掉，還穩約能聽到布帛撕扯的喳喳聲，但她們都沒有心神再注意，安娜已將自己的腿根與她的緊緊相貼。

安娜握住她的手──用剛剛還在自己體內肆虐的那隻，握上了自己的手，另一隻手握住她的腰推摩起來，肉體緊密的貼合帶給她比手指的充實更為滿足而強大的快感，她抬起身子，抱住安娜的背，縱情欲望之海。

安娜投入她的懷抱，在她身上烙下自己的印記，宣示所有權，同樣也瘋狂的喚著自己的名字，就像那是她唯一所知的言語。

在天地的懷抱中交纏，她們沒有壓抑自喉間湧出的吶喊，全身心都投注在交合的彼此身上，她覺得意識逐漸染上一片白，她睜開迷矇的眼，安娜的臉因為逆光而看不清楚，但她覺得可以看到她為自己而沉醉的神情，她微笑著撫上她因賣力動作而略微繃緊的臉龐，汗珠從她的下巴滴落，像滾燙的融燭烙上心口，她情不自禁的喊出她的名字，以此表述她所有的愛意。

暴風雨般的快感化為嗚噎，她泣不成聲的呼喊著懷中的人，渴求更多、更多她難以再承受的刺激，突如其來的一道閃電擊中了她，讓她猝不及防地全身顫慓，肌肉緊繃得發疼，高潮卡在喉間，發出無聲的高鳴。

時間彷彿停滯了千年直到當她自浪尖墜下，安娜喘著氣吻了吻她，而後將頭靠在她的胸前休息，她感覺到她隨著呼吸起伏的身體，抬起頭就看到紅色頭頂上的髮旋，她撫上那頭火紅的髮，它們全溼得徹底，解開髮辮，讓薑紅散在自己的胸前，以手指梳開糾結處。

安娜似乎很滿意她的撫摸，發出軟軟的嘆息，閉上眼享受舒緩的餘韻。  
她覺得暖洋洋的，在她試圖抵擋睡魔的誘惑時，安娜抬起了頭，下巴靠在她的胸上，微瞇著眼。

「艾莎。」她看見她彎起的嘴角，也隨之露出疲憊的笑。

「嗯…..？」她嘟噥地隨意回應，覺得意識越來越模糊。

「這樣要怎麼回去？」這個問題讓她稍微清醒了一點，抬頭望著身旁，兩人的衣裝四散，大半都是溼的，還沾上了不少的泥沙，特別是壓在身下的這些更是慘不忍賭。

如此失控的場景卻令她啞然失笑，這是連自己都訝異不已的好心情。

「……從密道回去吧。」她聽見自己的語調揚起。

「我還以為妳不喜歡用那些密道呢。」安娜邊說邊用手指輕劃她的臉。

看到那得意的表情，她抬手捏了捏安娜軟嫩的臉頰。「如果妳沒有偷偷從那些密道溜進我辦公室躲在我桌底下的話。」

「哼哼，妳明明也很喜歡我那麼做的，就像剛剛一樣。」

「就像剛剛一樣，是的，我是很喜歡，但是就像剛剛一樣，妳也從不考慮後果的。」艾莎故作怒目的瞪著她，卻讓安娜笑了，愉快的咯咯笑聲，她再往上挪了挪位置，頭枕在艾莎的頸窩間。

「艾莎。」安娜小聲的在她耳邊輕喃，每個發音都讓氣息吹上她的耳際。

「嗯？」

「我愛妳。」

「安娜，我也愛妳。」

「……」

「安娜？」

在聽到她的回應前，安娜就閉上眼簾陷入了沈睡。

她把安娜抱在懷裡，隨手拉起離得最近的衣服蓋在她的背上，瞇起眼，看著天空，晴朗的藍天，飄著幾朵棉花糖似的雲團，睡意像絨毛落在了她的眼皮上，在她陷入沈睡之前，最後看到的，依然是安娜幸福的笑容。


End file.
